<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A pesar de que no quiero, me enredo entre tus dedos by ladywanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166181">A pesar de que no quiero, me enredo entre tus dedos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywanda/pseuds/ladywanda'>ladywanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, F/M, Matthew's secret, Realization, kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywanda/pseuds/ladywanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- No quiero que me odies, - confesó él, y a Cordelia se le encogió el corazón ante lo desnudo de la frase, del tono. El miedo y la culpa que ahora invadían su rostro. Quiso abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Todas y cada una de las veces que él había dejado caer la máscara, Cordelia se había sentido así, inexorablemente atraída por él, conmovida y deseosa de conocer más de aquel corazón tierno que se escondía bajo tantas capas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A pesar de que no quiero, me enredo entre tus dedos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este trabajo está inspirado por el adelanto que nos dejó Cassie en tumblr:</p>
<p>Cordelia shivered a little, though it was not cold in the room. “There is something weighing on you, Matthew,” she said gently. “A secret.  Will you tell me what it is?”</p>
<p> She saw his hand go to his breast pocket, where he often kept his flask. Then he lowered it stiffly to his side and took a deep breath.  “You do not know what you are asking.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” she said. “I am asking for the truth. Your truth. You know mine, and I do not even know what makes you so unhappy.”</p>
<p>Está escrito por la noche mientras debería estar durmiendo porque mañana trabajo, así que perdonad por la calidad.</p>
<p>El nombre es de la canción "Fugaces", de Gèrard.</p>
<p>Espero que lo disfrutéis &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matthew se había mantenido relativamente sobrio durante el último tiempo. Cordelia no sabía qué era lo que había ocasionado tal cambio, pero fuera lo que fuera, lo agradecía. Un Matthew sobrio era una compañía considerablemente más agradable de mantener, y después de las crueles palabras de su hermano, “si es Farichild, nunca le gustarás más que la botella”, que ahora sabía de dónde procedían, no podía arrancarse el temor de que Matthew fuera a acabar como su padre.<br/>	Después de la ronda de aquel día con Lucie y Christopher, Matthew se había ofrecido a escoltarla andando a casa. El equipo de combate facilitaba sus posibilidades de mantener largas caminatas, con lo que había accedido de buena gana. Christopher, por su parte, le preguntó a Lucie si quería volver con él a casa de sus padres, y Lucie se mostró contenta con la idea de hacer una visita improvisada a sus tíos.<br/>	Pero tras una despedida que auguraba nuevos encuentros en los próximos días, Matthew la había informado de que tenía intención de reunirse con Anna en el piso de esta, y la había invitado a formar parte del encuentro. Cordelia había dudado un instante: a su madre no le gustaba que volviera tarde a casa y no saber dónde estaba. Pero aún era temprano, el cielo no había empezado todavía a oscurecer y quedaba algún tiempo para la hora de la cena. Y siempre le gustaba pasar tiempo con Anna, su presencia era fascinante y sus opiniones inteligentes y transgresoras. Había accedido.<br/>	La casa de Anna estaba mucho más cerca que la de la propia Cordelia, con lo que la alcanzaron prontamente para encontrarla vacía. Matthew tenía una de las dos llaves que Anna había repartido a sus familiares en caso de necesidad. Cordelia enarcó una ceja ante que el chico no solo la llevara encima, sino que no dudara en utilizarla.<br/>	- Tal vez deberíamos esperar fuera, - sugirió, dubitativa.<br/>	Pero Matthew ya giraba la llave en la cerradura mientras negaba con la cabeza.<br/>	- Claro que no, - la contradijo con desenfado. - Anna sabía que iba a venir, y aunque no fuera el caso, no le importaría que entraramos. - Y sin más se adentró en el piso de su prima. Cordelia le siguió.<br/>	Observó la desenvoltura con la que Matthew llenaba una tetera de agua, le ponía una runa calorífica y abría a la primera el armario correcto en que Anna guardaba los tés, rebuscando entre las cajas sin mucha consideración. <br/>Cordelia siempre pensaba en ellos como en una gran familia, a pesar de saber que biológicamente solo lo eran en parte. Pero se comportaban como tal: habían crecido juntos, y sus padres eran a su vez como familia unos de otros. Al principio lo había encontrado fascinante de observar, la confianza con la que hablaban de temas comprometidos unos en la presencia de los otros, las peleas amistosas, las anécdotas incansablemente relatadas, el incuestionable apoyo que todos sabían que encontrarían en caso de necesitarlo. Para después convertirse en algo parecido a la envidia, un tirón bajo las costillas cuando les miraba interactuar, y deseaba formar parte de ello. Ella nunca había tenido nada parecido, nunca había salido del círculo que formaban sus padres y su hermano, y desde luego ellos nunca habían sido así.<br/>	Casi desde el primer momento, todos se habían esforzado en incluirla, y tras los meses estaba segura de gustarles genuinamente, del mismo modo que ellos le gustaban a ella, pero no podía ser igual que la relación que tenían entre ellos, forjada durante años y sellada por el amor que compartían. A menudo pensaba que su matrimonio con James la convertiría en parte real de aquella familia, pero solo temporalmente, solo… Ellos sabían que todo era mentira, nada cambiaría. <br/>	Pero sería parabatai de Lucie pronto, estaría ligada a ellos para siempre, pues la familia de Lucie se convertiría en su familia. Ese pensamiento le oprimía el pecho lleno de expectativas: siempre estaría cerca de James, aunque no fuera como su esposa; cerca de Matthew, siempre con su máscara de hilaridad y ese fondo desconocido que, en apariencia, ninguno de ellos conocía.<br/>	Matthew. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba hablando y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo. Parecía preocupado.<br/>	- ¿Cómo dices?<br/>	Matthew frunció el ceño.<br/>	- ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí de pie hasta la hora de volver?<br/>	Cordelia se sonrojó. Había estado junto a la puerta observando los movimientos de Matthew por el piso, embelesada en su propia cabeza, ignorándole por completo.<br/>	- Perdona, - se disculpó, mientras se descolgaba la funda de Cortana para dejarla apoyada junto a la pared y se acercaba a los mullidos sillones de un extremo de la estancia principal. Matthew se dejó caer con estudiado desenfado junto a ella.<br/>	- ¿Qué fascinantes pensamientos me robaban el placer de tu conversación? - quiso saber él, con también estudiado desinterés.<br/>	Cordelia lo consideró un momento, y aunque le pareció una locura, se decidió por la verdad.<br/>	- Me preguntaba qué es lo que nos roba a nosotros el placer de tu felicidad. - Apretó los dientes. No debería haber dicho “felicidad”, era demasiado invasivo. Pero el rostro de Matthew no cambió más que un ápice, la máscara de desinteresada calma cubriendo eficazmente sus sentimientos al respecto de sus palabras.<br/>	- No sé qué quieres decir, - dijo Matthew, la voz plana.<br/>	Se preguntó si debería dejar el tema y la privacidad de Matthew en paz, pero la curiosidad de qué era lo que podía hacer a un chico como él sentirse así y la necesidad de aliviarle se impusieron.<br/>	- Matthew, - y el rostro de él se suavizó ante el sonido de su nombre. - Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Estoy preocupada por ti. Si hay algo en lo que…<br/>	- Daisy, - la interrumpió él, y su voz delataba sentimientos esta vez, dolor, autocontención, y algo más. Una petición. Para, pedía.<br/>	Cordelia se estremeció ligeramente, aunque no hacía frío en la habitación.<br/>	- Hay algo que te pesa, Matthew, - dijo suavemente. - Un secreto. ¿Me dirás qué es?<br/>	Vio cómo su mano se dirigía al bolsillo de su pecho, donde normalmente guardaba la petaca. Luego la bajó con rigidez a su costado y respiró profundamente.<br/>	- No sabes lo que estás pidiendo.<br/>	- Sí que lo sé, - afirmó ella. - Estoy pidiendo la verdad. Tu verdad. Tú conoces la mía, y yo ni siquiera sé lo que te hace tan infeliz.<br/>	No se sentía tan segura como sonaba, pero la complació ver la rendición en el rostro de Matthew, y supo que deseaba decirlo, si no un argumento tan débil no le habría hecho dudar así, pero estaba aterrorizado de hacerlo.<br/>	- No quiero que me odies, - confesó él, y a Cordelia se le encogió el corazón ante lo desnudo de la frase, del tono. El miedo y la culpa que ahora invadían su rostro. Quiso abrazarle, pero se contuvo. Todas y cada una de las veces que él había dejado caer la máscara, Cordelia se había sentido así, inexorablemente atraída por él, conmovida y deseosa de conocer más de aquel corazón tierno que se escondía bajo tantas capas.<br/>	- No podría odiarte, - replicó, casi sin pensarlo, inclinándose más cerca de él.<br/>	Matthew se mordió el labio, comido por la ansiedad. La miró a los ojos un momento, y ella supo lo que estaba a punto de darle: lo que no le había dado a nadie, no a su parabatai, no a Lucie ni a Anna. El mayor arrepentimiento de su vida, el poder para hacerle mucho daño.<br/>	Entonces apartó la vista y empezó a hablar, casi como si lo hiciera en contra de su voluntad, y Cordelia se dejó arrastrar por el tono cansado de su voz. Le habló de la Academia, de las dudas que otro alumno había sembrado en su mente cuando tenía trece años, cómo no había podido dejar de pensar en ello ni preguntar por la verdad, cómo dos años después había actuado en consecuencia y en contra del consejo de Jem. Las catastróficas consecuencias, el miedo, la culpa, el deseo de ser él quien hubiera sido víctima del veneno. Los pensamientos invasivos que no le abandonarían más tarde, el sentimiento de ser indigno del amor que tantas personas a su alrededor le transmitían, ignorantes de lo que había hecho. El odio, hacía sí mismo y hacía aquel que había desencadenado aquello.<br/>	Cordelia estaba horrorizada, contagiada del absoluto desconsuelo de Matthew. Tenía ganas de llorar por el chico de quince años que no había querido hacer daño a nadie, que había confiado por última vez, por sus padres. Por el chico que, dos años después no podía perdonarse y se negaba a permitir que otros lo hicieran. Porque Cordelia estaba segura de una cosa: su familia le perdonaría, si él les daba la oportunidad. Se preguntó qué había hecho ella para merecer aquella sinceridad. Tal vez era solamente el hecho de que el bebé no había sido una pérdida para ella, a diferencia del resto de personas del entorno de Matthew.<br/>	- Matthew, - susurró, en voz más baja de lo que pretendía, y le tomó suavemente la mano que reposaba sobre uno de los brazos del sillón, cerrada en un puño. Ante el movimiento de ella, la tensión se aflojó, y Matthew permitió que se la estrechara, aún sin mirarla. - Tú no lo sabías. No querías hacer daño a nadie. No puedes castigarte para siempre.<br/>	A pesar de la suavidad de las palabras, o tal vez precisamente por ello, las lágrimas que Matthew parecía haber estado conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, cayeron libres por sus mejillas, y una mueca de sufrimiento transformó su rostro en algo que Cordelia no había visto antes. El gesto se reflejó en menor medida en la expresión de ella, y Matthew giró bruscamente la cabeza para que ella no pudiera verle la cara. Cordelia vio la convulsión del llanto en los hombros del chico, y trató de consolarle, subiendo la mano por su brazo, acariciándole lo más suavemente posible, tratando de transmitirle calma, apoyo.<br/>	La mano escaló hasta su hombro mientras la otra ocupaba el anterior puesto de la primera, estrechando la mano de Matthew. Quería abrazarle, acariciarle el pelo y la espalda y asegurarle que no debía atormentarse más, que no era una mala persona. Aquella sola situación lo demostraba. Pero temía ser inadecuada y que Matthew rechazara su consuelo.<br/>	Matthew, por su parte, parecía desbordado e incapaz de parar. Cordelia esperó que no la detestara por forzar aquella situación, ella no había querido hacerle daño. Querría cualquier cosa antes que hacerle daño.<br/>	Tras unos minutos así, la tensión de Matthew y su llanto silencioso rompieron la débil determinación de Cordelia de mantener las distancias socialmente correctas. Sabía que si fueran Lucie o Alastair no dudaría ni un segundo en consolarles físicamente (en el improbable caso de que Alastair permitiera tal cosa), y le ardían las venas de pensar que no podía hacer lo mismo por Matthew aún teniéndole completamente roto ante sí.<br/>	Se levantó y posó suavemente una mano en la nuca de Matthew, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, y para su sorpresa, él no se resistió. Ella tuvo la incierta intención de rodearle con los brazos a pesar de la diferencia de altura al encontrarse ella de pie y él sentado, y él también levantó los brazos para rodearle la cintura y acercarla más mientras hundía la cabeza en el grueso tejido del equipo. El proyecto concluyó con ella sentada sobre el regazo de Matthew, abrazándole lo mejor que podía colocada así de lado y él estrechándola con fuerza mientras sollozaba contra su hombro.<br/>	Pasaron los minutos, Matthew incapaz de tranquilizarse y Cordelia completamente consciente de la comprometida posición en la que se encontraba, en caso de que alguien los hallara así. Pero la única persona que cabía esperar que lo hiciera en algún momento era Anna, que sería, con casi toda seguridad, la persona que menos duramente les juzgaría. <br/>	Se dejó llevar por la intimidad del momento, deslizando los dedos entre el sedoso cabello rubio de él, de una coloración tan diferente del de James, con el que había soñado durante años, pero no menos adorable, se encontró pensando. El movimiento pareció calmar al chico, y a medida que los sollozos se fueron sofocando y el temblor del llanto fue cediendo, el nudo del estómago de Cordelia se aflojó un tanto. Lo suficiente para ser consciente de lo que su mente había pasado primero por alto. La cercana calidez del cuerpo de Matthew pegado al de ella, el calor de su respiración contra su hombro, aún a través del traje; la suavidad del cabello deslizándose entre sus dedos, el aleteo de su propio corazón al ser consciente de las implicaciones.<br/>	Sintió cómo sus mejillas se calentaban cuando la sangre se agolpó allí, e intentó tranquilizarse. Aquello no significaba nada, Matthew se encontraba mal, peor que mal, ¿y lo único en lo que ella pensaba era en la fantástica presión de los brazos de él en torno a su cuerpo y el giro que daba su estómago ante la idea de que él la quería cerca?<br/>	Matthew sintió el cambio cuando ella se puso rígida, y alzó el rostro, todavía marcado por las lágrimas, pero estas ya no brotaban. Parecía maravillado de encontrarla allí, con el rostro tan cercano al de él, y su expresión era extraña, aunque todavía abierta, como si acabara de encontrarse a sí mismo en la mirada que ella le dirigía. Y deseó que así fuera, porque estaba segura de que ella le veía con ojos mucho más comprensivos de lo que él mismo se veía.<br/>	- Cordelia. - Su aliento le acarició la boca, y ella no se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto estaban cerca, pero no se retiró, más bien al contrario, se inclinó más hacia la calidez que Matthew desprendía. - No deberías mirarme así. Acabo de revelarte algo horrible.<br/>	Cordelia intentó tragar para deshacer el nudo de su garganta, sin éxito. Pensó vagamente que no debería estar haciendo aquello, que ninguno de los dos debería, pero la intensidad de aquellos oscuros ojos verdes era más poderosa, se sentía gravitar más y más cerca de aquel poder de atracción que siempre había caracterizado a Matthew, pero que hasta entonces la reticencia debida al secretismo de él no le había permitido dejarse llevar al completo por este. Ahora que las compuertas se habían abierto, se sentía incapaz de alejarse.<br/>	Matthew parecía igualmente fascinado por ella, aunque el miedo no había abandonado su expresión. ¿El miedo al rechazo? <br/>	- Es algo horrible lo que pasó, - coincidió, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. - Pero no fue culpa tuya.<br/>	El rostro de Matthew se contrajo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.<br/>	- Fue culpa mía, - dijo entre dientes apretados. - No intentes excusarme, te lo suplico.<br/>	Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con los de Cordelia, el dolor era el sentimiento predominante, y ella no podía soportarlo. Le acarició el rostro con toda gentileza, apenas un roce, pero él aspiró como si le hubiera golpeado. Y él se echó hacia delante, cerrando el pequeño espacio que aún mantenía apartados sus rostros, y el contacto no fue suave, como la situación le había sugerido a Cordelia que sería. Pero ella ni siquiera se planteó retirarse, se encontró con el movimiento de él, y se besaron como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo que desearan hacer, como si la mutua compañía que se brindaban fuera el único consuelo que el mundo tenía para ofrecerles.<br/>	Y Cordelia se perdió en el beso, se perdió en la inmensidad de la presencia de Matthew en su espacio personal, permitiéndole fundirse en él. Y había pasión, y había anhelo, como si Matthew hubiera estado conteniéndose durante mucho tiempo, como si Cordelia hubiera soñado con ello mientras que no se permitía desearlo en sus horas despierta. Y había, se dio cuenta, llena de pánico, que había amor. La forma en que Matthew la estrechaba, en que sus labios la besaban, como si estuviera venerándola, como si no hubiera cosa más bella en el mundo que se hubiera cruzado jamás en su camino. Como si no pudiera vivir un segundo más sin tenerla entre sus brazos.<br/>	Y Cordelia le correspondía. Eso era lo que más miedo le daba, que ya no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Y aquello no podía hacer daño a James, porque él no la amaba. Y Matthew también lo sabía, por eso se permitía quererla, porque sabía que no podían dañar a James, y eso la tranquilizó. Y aunque sus sentimientos por James no se veían ni remotamente afectados por aquello que compartía con Matthew, sentirse amada por este otro chico la hizo sentir completa y feliz, por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquella odiosa ciudad, y deseó poder hacer lo mismo por él.<br/>	Y tal vez podía. Tal vez, con el tiempo, cuando la mentira con James hubiera acabado, podrían hacerse sentir bien el uno al otro. Tal vez Matthew podría perdonarse y ser feliz, e incluso era posible, pensó Cordelia, allí perdida en las dulces caricias del chico, que superara sus sentimientos por James, y ser plenamente feliz con Matthew.<br/>	Y hasta le pareció fácil. Al menos hasta que, al día siguiente, aquellos ojos dorados en los que no había podido dejar de pensar desde la infancia volvieron a posarse en los de ella.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>